All I Want for Christmas
by scgirl-317
Summary: Martin shows up at Samantha's apartment with an early Christmas present...


Title: All I Want For Christmas

Author: Morgan a.k.a. scgirl317

Genre: Drama, angst, romance if you squint

Summary: Martin gives Samantha a Christmas present.

A/N: This is something that would not leave me alone. I wrote it shortly after Samantha found out she was pregnant, but for some wacky reason, I couldn't post it. Now, 7-8 months after the fact, here it is. I hope you enjoy! R&R!

* * *

Martin walked up to the door and knocked. All the other doors on the floor had wreaths or other Christmas decorations, but this one was bare.

Samantha answered the door, wearing a faded FBI sweatshirt and jogging pants. "Martin, what are you doing here?"

"I figured you might want some company. And I brought dinner," he said, holding up a bag from the deli down the street. "You gonna let me in?"

"Sure," she said, stepping back to let Martin in. Samantha quickly took in his appearance. He was wearing a leather jacket over a beige cardigan, and dark wash jeans. She had to admit, he looked good, and it made her feel somewhat self-conscious of her own appearance.

Martin, meanwhile, was looking at Samantha through the corner of his eye. Despite her slightly rumpled appearance, he thought she was beautiful. He always had. And even though it had been almost two years since they had broken up, he still cared for her. That was why he was there, tonight.

"I also brought you an early Christmas present," he said, setting the deli bag on the table.

"Christmas is only two weeks away," Samantha said, confused. "Why couldn't it wait?"

"Because this is something you need." He led her to the couch where they sat down. "I actually got you two things, depending on what you decide to do."

"Do about what?" she asked, even though she already had a good idea.

"About the baby," he clarified, even though he knew she knew what he meant. "Whether you keep the baby or give her up for adoption."

"What makes you think I won't just get an abortion if I don't want to keep it?"

"Two years ago at the abortion clinic. I saw the look in your eyes when you told the lady you'd been pregnant before. You never would tell me what happened, but I think I can make a fairly good guess. You were probably young, scared. I don't know how you lost the baby, but I do know that what happened scarred you to the point that you could never go through with an abortion."

By now, Samantha was fighting to keep the tears from falling. She hated that Martin could read her so easily. It sacred her to know someone held so much power over her. But it was also a relief to know that here was someone she could trust to not throw her mistakes back in her face.

Martin handed her an envelope, "This is option one."

She opened it to reveal several forms.

"Adoption papers," he told her. "All you'll have to do is sign and have DOB and that stuff filled out."

She took a closer look, and saw he was right; mother's name, address, date of birth, all of that had been filled out already. Wiping away a stray tear, she looked back up at him. "You said two things?"

"I told Jamie you were pregnant, but you weren't sure what you were going to do. She told me to give you this."

Here Martin handed her a small box. Opening it, Samantha found a silver frame with two tiny footprints carved into one corner.

"Bonnie gave her that frame when she found out Jamie was pregnant with Ava. Up until two days ago, Jamie had kept the sonogram image she had gotten from her doctor in it, the first real picture of Ava."

Samantha froze when she heard mention of Martin's late aunt. Bonnie was a saint, and anything related to her was regarded as sacred. She couldn't believe that Jamie would willingly part with such a dear gift. More than that, she couldn't figure out why Martin was doing this.

"Why?" she choked out past the lump in her throat. "Why are you giving me this?"

"Because you deserve it," he answered simply. "Just because we're not together anymore doesn't mean I don't want you to be happy. I know it didn't work out between us, but there's a guy for you out there somewhere."

Samantha broke at that. The tears she had been holding back now came pouring out. Martin simply held her, letting her cry. They stayed like that until Samantha's sobs had subsided to hiccups, tears still trailing down her face. After a few minutes, Martin lifted her face and wiped away a stray tear.

"Better?" he asked, smiling softly.

"A little," Samantha nodded, giving a small smile through the few tears remaining.

"How about dinner?" he asked, nodding over to the sack he had brought with him. "You are eating for two, after all."

"Sounds good."

Martin stood and walked over to the bag, puling out two to-go boxes. She watched him as he maneuvered through her kitchen, warming up the food and putting it on plates. She realized that he really _did_ care about her, and she wondered how she could have let him slip away.

"Here you go," Martin said, returning with the food.

"Martin?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."


End file.
